


Talented Tongue

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gaila/Uhura, again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Tongue

Nyota doesn’t know how she finds herself in this position again: uniform skirt pushed up and panties pulled down, Gaila kneeling between her spread thighs, her tongue pressed against her clit and two fingers inside her cunt. Nyota doesn’t _do_ casual sex, and she’s never really been into girls, and yet here she is, homework abandoned in favor of getting eaten out by her roommate.

And Gaila’s amazing at this; just the right amount of pressure, her mouth hot and moist and _good_. Gaila doesn’t seem to expect her to reciprocate, and there’s no pattern Nyota can discern. Some days, instead of chatting about homework or boys, Gaila just comes over, lowers herself between Nyota’s knees, and the next thing Nyota knows she’s got her fingers curled into the sheets to keep from shaking apart. She doesn’t know if it’s some cultural thing or something, and the more times it happens, the harder it is to ask.

Then Gaila does this _thing_ with her tongue and Nyota’s coming, shivers trailing down her spine, centering on her cunt, her knees tightening on either side of Gaila’s head. She tries to picture a guy between her legs: the white hair and antennae of the Andorian who sits two rows ahead of her in Advanced Romulan; Commander Spock’s sleek black bowl-cut; even fucking Kirk’s blond hair and devastating blue eyes; but part of her _wants_ to see Gaila’s copper curls and lush green skin. Nyota tips her head back, nerve endings buzzing, and relaxes her grip on the sheets.

She looks up to see Gaila standing up, licking her lips before grinning widely. She wipes her mouth on the sheet by Nyota’s hip, winks at her, and goes over to her side of the room, starting to complain about the complete ridiculousness of some assignment for one of her classes. Nyota’s brain takes a few seconds to catch up, and then she’s fixing her clothes with numb fingers and picking up her PADD. Because, really, what else is she going to do?


End file.
